ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Peixes' Crazy Dreams
Peixes's Crazy Dreams is a Plumbers short. Plot Peixes was sleeping in his room. Peixes (wakes up): Ah. Well, now for another normal and uneventful day. Cibus: (rushes into the room) PEIXES WATCH OUT Peixes: WHAT? Cibus: There are EVIL WINDOWS! Peixes: I know Mac is better but- Cibus: No, giant flying destructive windows! Peixes: Did April's Fools come early today? Cibus: I'M FREAKING SERIOUS MAN. FREAKING SERIOUS. Peixes: Haha. Cibus: I am serious! Ledus (breaks into the room): AHH THE WINDOWS ARE AFTER ME Cibus: Told you. Peixes: You put Ledus in the prank too? (thinks a bit) Well, if the windows were real, what can they do? Cibus: THEY ARE FIRIN THEIR LAZORS BLARGH Flying Evil Windows: (breaks into the room) RAGH Ledus: AHHHHH Flying Evil Window: I'MMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR BLARGH! (blasts and kills Ledus) Peixes: HOLY CRAB Cibus: There is only one thing that can save us... Peixes: What? Cibus: Irish dances! (dances Irish dances) Peixes: Uh, okay (dances an Irish dance) Cibus: (facepalms) Oh wait it was an Yiddish dance. Stupid me. Flying Evil Window: I'M A FARMER IN MALAYSIA BLARGH Peixes: WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Peixes woke up. Cibus: WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP Peixes: WHAT? I'M AWAKE OKAY? Cibus: Why is 6 afraid of 7? Peixes: You woke me up for some stupid joke? Because 789 hahaha Cibus: No, because 7 has A LASER GUN Peixes: What the- Cibus and Peixes went outside and saw in the hallways an humungous evil 7 holding a laser gun. 7: RAGH RAGH Ledus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 7: (blasts laser at Ledus and blows him up) MWAHAHAHAHA Magister Pupe: AHHHHHHH Peixes: Oh my gosh Decibel: HE'S EATING 9! 7: (eats nine) nomnomnomnom 6:I'm scared... Cibus: I hate Math! Not you, Math. Math: It's okay. Peixes: Who will save us? Cibus: MATHMAN! Math: Time to kill you evil 7! Meet -7! (creates -7) -7: !htam fo rewop eht htiw uoy llik ot emiT 7: NOOOOOOOOOO -7 touched 7 and there was a 0 that turned into a black hole and sucked himself in. Peixes: Erm... THIS MAKES NO SENSE Kevin the Talking Zebra: You make no sense. Peixes woke up again. Peixes: Cibus... I just had the weird dream EVAR Cibus: There's a great new secret ingredient soup in the cafeteria! Peixes: Ooh, I'll check it! (goes to the cafeteria) Hey, Mrs. Partikas, what is the secret ingredient in the soup? I'm allergic to Pyronite stomach. Ms. Partikas: Why would I put that in a soup? Peixes: You once put a live Galvan in the soup. Mrs. Partikas: Good point. There is cheese, bananas, and chili peppers! (pulls out dynamite) Peixes: THAT'S NOT PEPPER! That's obviously a ketchup churro. Mrs. Partikas: Dang. I was heating it up, I never like hot ketchup churros. Peixes: WAIT A SECOND. HEATING IT UP? (dynamite explodes) They are going to explode! I gotta warn everybody! Peixes went to Decibel. Peixes: DECIBEL THE SECRET INGREDIENT IN THE SOUP IS (Decibel explodes) Retrecir: What? (explodes) Exypnos: Why did they ex-(explodes) Peixes: OH NO! I gotta warn Cibus! Cibus: Hey Peixes I just took more of the so-(explodes twice) Peixes: AHH EVERYONE IS EXPLODING Papiro: Not me. Ledus: And me. Peixes: You two didn't explode? Weird. Papiro: Because I always die? Peixes: Yeah-(universe explodes) Peixes woke up. Peixes: Cibus I had the wierdest dreams ever. Cibus: Hey dude, we got a new recruit! Kevin the Talking Zebra! Kevin: Sup dawg. THE END. Characters *Peixes *Cibus *Decibel *Magister Pupe *6 *9 *Mrs. Partikas *Exypnos Villains *Evil 7 *Evil Flying Windows Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Plumbers episodes Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers specials